Life And Death
by InuAmber
Summary: Every one dies but Kagome out of the Inuyasha group, her mother tells her she's a demon and hair to the eastern lands. Running from her family she goes to the past to train, learn, and adjust from the only person she knows that can help her, Sesshomaru!
1. The Begining

1Life and Death

I do not own Inuyasha!!

Hey all I used to write Fanfiction all the time when I was younger but once I started working I lost the time, but now that I'm out of school got a steady job and more time on my hands I'm back at it years later. Hope

you Enjoy it don't for get to Review depending on my reviews depends on if I continue or not!!

Summery: Inuyasha died in the fight with Naraku, followed by Kaede's's death. Just as she was getting over their passing a hoard of demons attack the village for the jewel, while she was visiting her family.

When it wasn't their they moved on, no had one survived. She decided that she would stay in the past to keep the demons from attacking villages looking for the jewel she carried around her neck.

Kagome sat on the shrine steps of her child hood home and watched as the cars passed not even looking up at the girl who had silent tears running down her face. Her friends

were gone the fight with Naraku was hard and long Inuyasha was the first to die, Naraku had impaled him threw the heart trying to protect her and the rest of their companions.

She could still remember watching his heart hit the ground at her feet, blood splattering her face and body as she watched Inuyasha fall to the ground dead before he ever hit the

cold hard ground. She lost control after that power pulsed threw her body her eyes turning a shade of blue as her powers surrounded her body and grew at a enormous rate. With

a scream of pain and anguish she released it all killing the half bread Naraku leaving nothing left of him but floating ash that fell to the ground. Tired from the lack of energy she

collapsed to her knees hot tears of sadness streamed down her face.

Kagome had started to crawl on her hands and knees not having the energy to walk toward Inuyasha's lifeless body he was her best friend, her first love, and protector. Half way

to his body a arrow hit the ground in front of her looking up she saw Kikyo glaring at her as she walked to the body of her passed love. Kagome froze as she watched Kikyo

grab Inuyasha's cooling body and opened the door to hell as they sunk farther a bright light flew out of the entrance to hell and hit Kagome in the chest the part of her missing soul

returning to her body. Shortly after another light shot out of the door to hell only this time in the form of Inuyasha he seemed at peace as he looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Be happy Kagome for me." With that his soul shot toward the heavens as the door to hell closed.

After a quick rinse in a near by river to wash the blood off of their bodies and clothing she and her friends headed back to the village by the well. As they entered the village all

was quiet even at mid day no one was around to greet them like normal walking farther in the village they found all the villagers surrounding Kaede's small hut tears on most of

their faces. Pain gripped her heart as she pushed her way threw the crowd Miroku and Sango not far behind her, they entered the hut holding their breath worried what they might

find. Their on her sleeping mat lay Kaede's looking like she was sleeping only her chest did not rise and fall with breath, by her side sat a weeping Shippo. Tears falling down her

face again she picked up the crying kit and held him close.

They buried Kaede's next to Kikyo's grave and Inuyasha's grave even with out a body or ashes on the other side of Kikyo's grave. Deciding that the past needed her more than

the present she had decided to stay in the past and take over healer to the village. Every thing seemed to be going fine for a few months everybody was looking forward to Sango

and Miroku's wedding a little over a week away. Deciding to go to the past to pick up a few items that she needed for the wedding she was only planning on staying gone a few

hours. Kagome had returned only a few hours later as planned carrying bags of things they could use for the wedding, a smile on her face things were starting to look up. As she

climbed over the edge of the well the smell of smoke hit her dropping the bags she ran to the village only to stop on the edge with horror in her eyes. Bodies lay everywhere the

green grass stained with blood not a green patch left any were. Running as fast as she could she came to the hut were her and her friends had stayed the past few months slowly

opening the bamboo door scared of what she might find she saw her little Kit first lying on his stomach his body cold with death. Sobs shook her body as the tears blurred her

vision, she heard a sound a voice a male voice it was Miroku quickly standing and running to his side she saw Sango's body next to him blood still pouring out of her wounds. She

held back her sobs knowing her sister was already gone, she turned her attention to Miroku who was fading fast a deadly wound across his back. "Miroku what happened? Who

did this? You can't die on me now I'll have no one left." Kagome sobbed looking into Miroku's wise brown eyes.

"Kagome, Hundreds of demons took us by surprise we had no chance their were just too many. We tried to run and hide but one slipped past my barrier and got Shippo. We

took him down but more started to slip threw and with in a matter of minutes me and Sango couldn't fight any longer. The Demons were looking for the Sacred Jewel, we were

just glad you were gone so they couldn't get it." Miroku said before he started coughing up blood. His body then went limp he stopped breathing his heart stopped beating,

Kagome knew he was gone. Her hand went to the Jewel around her neck as she cared the jewel it only brung pain and death in its wake. Kirara was the only one alive though

badly hurt her leg was broken but that was it but in a few hours the leg would be healed completely. Standing she walked out of the hut trying to ignore the blood and gore

surrounding her, Kirara held in her arms she walked to the edge of the village and sat the demon cat down in some soft grass.

For hours Kagome worked hard digging graves not deep only deep enough to place their ashes. The smell of burning flesh evaded her nose she knew the smell would never leave

her, her stomach aced and her throat burned from swallowing the bile that tried to force its way out. Once Kirara's leg had healed she help digging the shallow graves while

Kagome started on the grave markers. They worked threw out the day and threw the night at dawn the only ones left were their friends. Sighing Kagome carved their names into

large rocks and placed the stones next to Inuyasha's silent tears fell down her face as she lit the brush under their bodies once their ashes had been buried. Kagome and Kirara

walked toward the well once they reached the well they climbed over it and jumped into the portal to the future.

Kagome lifted her hand to wipe away the tears that were rolling down her face _no more tears _thought to her self. Kirara climbed up next to her rubbing her head up and down

her leg to get her attention, smiling Kagome pet the demon cat. Kagome stood and smiled down at Kirara before walking toward the shrine house, she couldn't wait any longer

she had to tell her family she was going back to the past she had to protect the people their now that her friends were gone. Her mother wouldn't like it but it had to be done.

"Mom, Grandpa, Souta I'm home!" she said her voice flowing threw the hall ways of he house. "Were in the kitchen Kagome, Welcome home." Her mom replied. As Kagome

walked into the kitchen her mother tuned to look at her seeing the puffy eyes and the trails of dried tears down her daughters face she knew something was wrong. When she

spotted the demon cat in her arms she knew something terrible had happened. "Kagome sweetheart what happened?"

Kagome held her tears back behind her eyes and resisted the urge to run into her mothers arms "The village was attacked while I was gone no one made it out alive but Kirara,

with my friends gone there is no one left to protect the surrounding village's. The demons are looking for the Jewel that I carry they wont stop till they are killed or they get the

jewel. I wont be staying long I will leave threw the well in a week after that I may never come back. I have a responsibility their that I can not run from." Kagome said, she

continued to look at the floor looking at her mother or her family would make her lose what little control she had.

Kagome's mom looked at her daughter she knew this would happen one day, "Kagome its hard to believe that you have grown up this much, just yesterday it seemed like you

were just learning how to walk. I understand your reasons and your responsibility I wont try to stop you. I wont even try to talk you out of it but we do need to talk, gramps can

you finish dinner for me?" She didn't even wait for his reply before taking her daughters hand and walking upstairs. When they reached the hallway her mother pulled the cord for

the attic and motioned for Kagome to climb up the steep stairs before following.

Once the two were fully in the attic Mrs.H closed the door so they wouldn't be bothered and so no one would over hear. "Kagome sweet heart over five hundred and fifty years

ago I fell threw the well just like you did but I came to this time instead of falling into the past. You were only 5 at the time Souta only a new born your father was the Lord of the

Eastern lands and was for a few hundred years. How you ask very simple we are demons dog demons, when we first came threw the well a war had broken out between the

Eastern and the northern lands your father wanted me to run and hide because he knew that the lord of the Northern Lands Lord Tinchi would come after me and our children. He

was chasing me when I came onto to clearing with the well and jumped hoping the depths would hide me but instead it took me here. When I realized their were almost no

demons or very well hid who and what we were. Your grandfather took us in and formulated who we are today, I have tried several times over the last few years to get threw the

well to go home but the well wouldn't let me threw. I haven't tried since you fell threw all those years ago and went to the past you need to reclaim your right you are the heir to

the Eastern territories you have a responsibility to take care of the land Mrs. H (I don't want to spell it out completely just imagine that its whole.) Closed the door to the attic after

pulling the string to turn on the light. Tuning to her daughter she smiled at her before turning to the back of the attic to an old trunk that looked like it hadn't been touched in years.

"When I was about your age my mother gave me this, and told me that one day I would pass it on to my daughter and she would pass it on to hers. Kagome don't be mad at me

for what I am about to tell you but it had to be done." Mrs H stated watching as her daughter looked at her with confused eyes, at the nod of Kagome's head she moved to pick

up the trunk and place it before her.

"This Kagome has been in are family for as long as anyone can remember." Opening the trunk lay a beautiful sword along with a Kimono and a fighting out fit that looked a lot like

Sango's but the colors were off where Sango's was pink it was silver where the black on Sango's was white, the Kimono was pure white silk with flowing sleeves and sakura

blossoms on the edge simple but beautiful. The sword sheath was white with what seemed to be silver and gold that looked like smoke. The handle was white with silver strings

holding the white leather to the handle above it was a puff of silver fur. Kagome pulled the sward from the sheath to be meet with a shining silver blade that seemed sharper than a

razor blade. The symbols for pure heart were etched into one side of the blade the other was a heart that was surrounded in flames. "Kagome if you would like I can remove the

seal that has been keeping your demonic powers and appearance at bay they will aid you." Not being able to speak just yet with the shock she felt like her entire life had been a lie

up until this point. She nodded anyways eyes wide her heart beat growing faster.

Her mother closed her eyes and began to chant so softly that she couldn't here just seen her mouth moving. Kagome looked at her hands as they began to glow and tingle with

warmth she noticed her nails became longer and more pointed into claws and watched as the light spread as well as the tingling sensation. It moved up to her wrists as she

watched markings of bluish silver began to form on her wrists before it moved upward on her arms every once in a while stopping as markings formed on her elbows and upper

arms. Her feet began to tingle and glow as the markings appeared on her ankles and knees as well as her upper legs and hips then waist she felt her hair as it grew and tickled the

back of her knees when she looked to expect it she found that her hair was no longer pale black but a metallic black almost looked like shinny silk a mix of black and silver. Her

attention was turned as her ears tingled she reached up with her newly clawed hands and felt as her ears grew pointed before she lost her sight as her face was covered in the

white glow. When the light was gone she fell to her knees as the smells and sounds of everything around her assaulted her before she became used to them.

Kagome stood and stretched her muscles they seamed tense and a little sore, looking at her mother she just pointed to a mirror a few feet away. As She walked over she didn't

recognize the woman in the mirror her hair was slightly past her knees and strait as a bored silvery black her skin was pale compared to the tanned skin she had always had due to

running around outside in the past. On her face a heart surrounded in flames sat in the middle of her for head the heart was white and the flames surrounding it was a soft blue

silver blue streaks were on her cheeks two just under her eyes, now a pale blue instead of the plain brown they had been. She felt she was taller now probably almost 6 foot if not

6 ft on the dot her waist seemed slimmer her breasts bigger, and her legs seemed like they went on for hours. The woman in the mirror looked like a goddess to her even though

she knew it was herself it was hard to believe.

The dress she had on had become too short if she were to bend you could of probably seen her panties. Kagome bent down quickly and claimed the clothing that was laying in t

he chest, then quickly striped the dress from her body as well as her bra which was too small for her breasts. She slipped on the fighting suit which seemed like it fit to her body

perfectly over that she slipped on the Kimono and tied the obi. With out even looking at her mother she grabbed the sword and slipped it into her obi and walked away with out a

word. Her mother had lied to her, her entire life she couldn't face her now she needed time to adjust and learn her abilities before she could facer her. She dropped the stairs and

climbed down whistling for Kirara the little demon cat ran to her paused while adjusting to the new look before jumping on her shoulder. She ran quickly before her grandfather or

little brother noticed her in her new form. Running as fast as she could toward the front door she grabbed her bag that held her things before running out the door and toward the

well. When she reached the well she jumped in with out a second thought.


	2. Meeting Sesshomaru

1

I don't Own Inuyasha only wish I owned Sesshomaru but I don't but I can dream!!

Okay so I got a few reviews and a few threatening emails people want me to make sure it stays Sesshomaru and Kagome so be it they have become my new favorites anyways lol so here it goes Chapter 2

Kagome climbed out of the well and sat on the side looking around the clearing she couldn't go back into the village yet it was too soon she needed time with that as well as the newest information on becoming a demon she knew nothing. _I shouldn't of ran away from my mother so quick and stuck around to learn how to use this "gift" before I took off but she lied to me! So now where do I go every one I would of asked for help with this is gone. Maybe I should of stuck around to here if she wanted to tell me anything else. _Kagome thought fighting the tears that were ready to spill from her eyes. She was so consumed in her thoughts she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings or else she would of noticed the approaching demon. When the demon stepped on a twig her head turned quickly to see who was their.

Koga stood their staring at the beautiful woman in front of him she seemed familiar but couldn't place her. "Hey, Lady you seen a short human girl with black hair and brown eyes running around here? Her names Kagome I have been looking for her." Koga spoke no longer looking at her but looking around his nose in the air sniffing around for Kagome he could smell her but didn't see her anywhere.

Kagome couldn't handle it she busted out laughing almost falling into the well she knew Koga was now staring at her like she was crazy but she didn't care she needed to laugh. "Koga its me Kagome I just found out I am a demon my mother has been keeping it hidden from me for most of my life after I had made the decision to stay here did she tell me and take the seal off." Kagome said trying not to crack up laughing again.

Koga stared at the woman in front of him _Kagome huh smells like Kagome just don't really look like Kagome_ Koga thought when she smiled he knew it was her. "Shit Kagome your sexy as a demon, if you wouldn't have made it clear a few years ago that I was nothing but a friend I would claim you as my mate right here!" Koga said making Kagome start to laugh again. He didn't want to bring up that he had just been in the village and seen what had happened he knew she was trying to get over it no reason to make her feel worse. "Well Kagome I can't stay long Ayame will be going into labor any day now so I can't stay away but I wanted to check up on you see if you needed a place to stay or if you needed anything?" Koga said.

Kagome looked up at the handsome wolf demon in front of her and smiled softly, "No thanks Koga I have too much I need to do and to learn and if I were to stay with you it would only cause you more trouble because of the Jewel I carry around my neck. I am only resting for a moment before I figure out where I will go first." Kagome said as she looked toward the forest in front of her.

"Well Kagome the only person I know that could help you is Lord Sesshomaru of the West. He's the only dog demon I know and I am sure now that you're a demon he wont have and problems with helping you especially since you're the Lady of the Eastern lands. Before you ask the symbol on your forehead is a dead give away." Kagome just laughed at Koga's statement.

"Thanks Koga you better get going I can here Ginta hollering for you I think Ayame just went into labor." Kagome laughed as his face went pale.

"Nice talking to ya Kagome I will be seeing you later." Koga said as he was running back toward his caves as fast as his legs would carry him a few minutes later Ginta showed up out of the tree line looking around. When he spotted Kagome she just smiled and pointed the way Koga had just went. Smiling he waved at her before taking off after Koga.

_So Sesshomaru that's a name I haven't heard in a long time but Koga is right he't the only dog demon I know too so I guess it wont hurt to at least try and theirs no time like the present._ With that thought Kagome stood and picked up her bag slinging it over her shoulder and looping it threw the other arm and onto the other shoulder she took off westward thanking god for her demon speed. She ran as fast as she could tripping over her own feet every once in a while she tried jumping but that didn't work too well before she ended up on the ground. She just got up and continued practice makes perfect right? Kagome was surprised that no demons attacked her with the Jewel around her neck but no one came for it yet anyways. Hours later she could feel her stomach growl and stopped for a bit to eat, she dug threw her bag and found a candy bar, a bag of chips and a bottle of water. Not a balanced meal but would get her threw her hunger so she could be on her way quicker than cooking. When she finished her quick lunch she put the empty wrappers back in her bag to burn later before taking off again westward.

It took her about three days to reach Lord Sesshomaru's castle in the west she had not stopped to sleep only to eat before moving on. Deciding she didn't want to walk up to the castle smelling like sweat and dirt since she hadn't bathed in a few days quickly sniffed out a hot springs close by to bathe in. Once she found the spring she quickly pulled out her shampoo, conditioner and body wash before slipping out of her clothes. Kagome climbed into the spring taking her clothing with her so she could was them, she quickly washed her clothing to their original cleanliness before hanging them on a tree branch a few feet away. On a hot summer day like today it shouldn't take them very long to dry. Kagome soaked her sore limbs in the hot mineral water of the spring before she washed her hair and body till it shined with cleanliness of it.

Kagome stood and dried her self off quickly before grabbing her fighting garb and Kimono thankful they were dry slipped them on. Putting her towel and supplies back into her bag she pulled out her brush, tooth brush and tooth paste. Kagome ran the hair brush threw her hair surprised to find even with its length was not tangled in the least, she then brushed her teeth and rinsed out her mouth before putting them back into bag. Climbing up on to a rock on the side of the spring she looked at her reflection in the water making sure nothing was out of place. Smiling she decided that she was ready to face Sesshomaru sure he was a enemy most of the five years she had been in the past but in the end he was their to battle Naraku with Inuyasha and the rest of them. Willing the tears that formed thinking of Inuyasha she picked up her bag and began the walk to the castle. No reason to smell like tears when seeing the western lord he would surely take it as a sign of weakness.

Kagome walked closer to the castle gates the guards standing their looked at her for a moment before their eyes went wide and they dropped to their knee kneeling in front of her when they spotted the symbol of the east on her brow. Kagome bowed to them and motioned for them to stand they did still looking quite shocked at her sudden appearance, not to mention she had been gone for 50 some years or so. "I am Lady Kagome of the Eastern Lands as I am sure you figured out I am here to speak to Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said a mask showing nothing of her nervousness. One guard nodded at her before motioning the other guard to open the gate.

"Please wait just a moment my Lady while the other guard gets his adviser." The guard stated simply before turning and looking back at the forest. Only a few moments later the other guard returned the little anoying toad Jaken following behind him his staff waving. Jaken was yelling and it hurt her ears, "You are stupid the Lady of the East has been dead for years as well as her daughter you incompetent moron!" Jaken said as the guard took his post. Jaken then turned to look at her he was about to tell her to be gone she could tell but when he spotted the mark of the East on her forehead he froze before dropping to his knees. "I am sorry my Lady, please forgive me everyone believed you to be dead." Jaken said his voice filled with fear scared she would strike him for not believing her to be telling the truth.

Kagome bowed again, "Jaken it is quite alright I completely understand I am in need of speaking to Lord Sesshomaru." she stated. She knew he was their she could smell him and from what she had learned the last few days since she found out she was a demon it was fresh. Jaken stood and dusted off his robes before nodding waving his hand for her to follow him toward the Castle entrance.

"Follow me my Lady." He said quickening his pace.

Kagome followed Jaken opened the entrance and threw several halls before reaching a door way. Jaken pushed the doors open and entered quietly he moved forward motioning Kagome to follow him the then showed her to a pillow in front of a low desk. Sitting Kagome turned toward the toad when she heard his voice. "Lady Lord Sesshomaru will be here in a moment is their anything I can get you a drink or something to eat after your journey?"

"Some tea would be fine Jaken thank you." Jaken nodded and bowed again before heading out of the room closing the doors behind him. Kagome sat their for a few minutes looking around, a few paintings were on the wall behind the desk one of Sesshomaru stoic mask still in place, one of his father and one that looked like his mother, Surprisingly one that looked of Inuyasha though a much younger Inuyasha. The desk that sat in front of her looked like it was oak and polished till it shined, a few papers sat neatly on top along with a pot of ink and a quill. The floor was white marble cold and smooth to her touch all alog all the other walls were books that went up to the ceiling that had to at least be 20ft high by looks. Just then the door behind her opened looking behind her she seen Jaken enter carrying her tea on a tray behind him was Sesshomaru who was looking her over carefully. Sesshomaru nodded to her before walking behind his desk and sitting, Jaken sat the tray on the table, "My Lady would you like sugar or cream?" Jaken asked his voice shaking a little with fear.

"Yes Jaken just sugar thank you." Kagome said, surprised her voice came out smooth and clear. When Jaken was done he pored Sesshomaru a cup then added sugar as well before handing the cup to his lord and walking out the door closing it after him. Kagome took a sip of her tea before sitting it back down and looked at Sesshomaru sitting before her his mask of ice hiding what ever was going threw his head. His eyes stayed on her as he reached for his tea and took a drink before sitting it back down just like her.

"So you are the Lady of the Eastern Lands?" Sesshomaru asked his voice smooth almost as cold as his appearance.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru I am Lady Kagome of the Eastern Lands." When she said Kagome she saw Sesshomaru's eyebrow raise with curiosity.

"Lady Kagome you say?" He asked at her nod he sniffed the air before raising his eyebrow again. "You are the same woman that ran around with my half breed brother Inuyasha how is it that you became a demon my Lady and of the Eastern lands as well?" Sesshomaru asked she could tell he was curious but he didn't show it.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru I am the one in the same, about a week ago the village that I had resided in was attacked while I was away by a bunch of demons looking for the Jewel of Four Souls they killed every one but the demon cat Kirara who stayed behind to pay her respects to her past owner and friend the demon slayer Sango. She will Probably be here in a few days when I returned to the village to find every one dead other than Miroku who had told me what happened before he passed on himself. I buried the entire village then went home to inform my mother and brother that I would not be coming back very often, if i stayed away then more villages and people would be killed because they could not find the jewel they searched for. When I arrived and told my mother what happened she told me the truth she had ran as she was told to do when Lord Tinchi of the northern land was after my family my mother tried to hide in a well but when she came out she was no longer in this time but that of 500 years later when she tried to go back threw the well it wouldn't let her. On my 15th birthday I was chasing the family cat when a demon came out of the well and pulled me threw into the future but you know this part where I shattered the Jewel and we had to go looking for it and the stuff with Naraku. But needless to say she removed the seal that held my demon form and powers as well as my sent I then went back threw the well and came here to ask for your help." Kagome said trying to keep her voice from cracking and showing weakness.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment he seemed to be contemplating on something, a few minutes past before he said anything. "Very well Lady Kagome I belive you now what is it you would like my help with?" Sesshomaru asked his voice seemed a little amused.

"I am asking for your help in training I have only known I was a demon for a little under a week, I need to know how to control my powers and learn how to fight with my new found speed and agility. I also want to learn how to use my sword and how to fight with my sword. I have to be able to protect my self as well as be able to gain my lands back to who the rightfully belong to me." Kagome said her voice dripping with determination.

"I see I will do this for you I will train you and teach you what ever I know but you will have to do something for me and keep the promise that was made to me before your father lost his lands and his life." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome was confused what had her father promised to him? "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru but what has my father promised you before he pasted?" Kagome asked as curiosity waved threw out her voice.

"Why we were promased to be mates the day you were born Lady Kagome, when you finish your training and get your lands back you will have to honor this." Sesshomaru spoke. Kagome was sure she heard humor in his voice.

She was promised to Sesshomaru at birth she knew their was more to the story and she should of stuck around and let her mother finish before running off. He was her only chance to get trained and her only chance of getting her lands back.


	3. Dinner With the Lord

Again I don't own Inuyasha

ah I'm on a roll!!! oh and just a hint if you read the first chapter the day I posted it chapter two is no longer a authors note it is a chapter!!! Enjoy and REVIEW!!! oh and its not very long I am still working and to update as quickly I will post smaller chapters except on my days off when I have more time which I'm not sure when they are yet.

Kagome sat their and looked at Sesshomaru with a shocked look on her face but as she just thought he was her only choice. "Thank you Sesshomaru I will accept if you follow threw on your offer than after I get my lands back I will become your mate." Kagome said trying not to freak out on him she still couldn't believe it.

"Wonderful now if you like I will show you to your rooms training will begin in two days I would suggest getting used to the castle and learn your way around I don't like for anyone to be late I will not accept an excuse for getting lost. Breakfast is served at 6 am every morning, lunch at noon and dinner at 7 if you get hungry between then go to the kitchen and get something. I will expect you at every meal every day. When you are not training you have free roam of the castle to do what you please." Sesshomaru spoke as he stood. Kagome just nodded and followed him out of the study to her rooms.

Kagome tried to memorize the halls and turns to the room but soon became flustered and gave up trying to memorize it. A few moments later he stopped out side of a room that had a large wooden door that had a giant dog on it curled around what looked like to be puppies. "This is your room my room is next door if you need me." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to the door next to hers. When she nodded he opened the door and went in Kagome following behind him into the room. "The door to your right leads to your bathing chambers and your wardrobe the door to your left leads to my rooms please knock and wait for me to tell you to enter before you walk in."Sesshomaru said. He didn't wait for a reply before he turned his back to her and walked out of the room. "Dinner will be in an hour I will send some one to lead you to the dinning room." With that he closed the door and left with out another word.

Kagome looked around on the wall to the left next to the door that led to Sesshomaru's room stood a king sized bed with silk sheets and thick quilt of silver and black silk. Next to the bed sat two oak night stands one on each side. The wall in front of her held a glass door covered in black curtains with silver embroider around the edges, she guessed it led to a balcony. On the right side of the room sat a vanity that held combs and different types of makeup of the time as well as a bowl of water and a rag for washing up. Next to the vanity was a large dresser of oak also with five large drawers to store her clothing and things in.

Kagome walked farther into the room as she pulled her back pack off her shoulder and walked toward the dresser. She pulled open the drawer and started placing her under garments and other clothing in. When she was done she walked over to the door that led to her bathing chambers walking in she was shocked to find that it was a natural spring with a small fountain coming off of the rocks that were against the wall. Next to the little fountain looked like shelves that had been carved into the rock for storing the bathing supply's pulling everything from her bag she placed her shampoo and conditioner along with her body wash next to the scented body oil's and other concoctions used to clean one's self.

Kagome folded up the now empty bag and placed it next to the dresser in her room and sat on the bed to await her escort to dinner. As she sat their waiting she realized how tired she was she had gone about a week or so with no sleep. Thinking she would just lay down and sleep threw dinner she lay down only for a knock to sound at her door. Groaning she sat up and walked to the door, as she opened it a girl stood on the other side with long green hair and dark green eyes. Her skin was a darker tan color showing she spent a lot of time outside in the sun her nails were green also almost the same color as her eyes. She was a shorter than Kagome which was no surprise as she was around 6 ft as a demon.

"Lady Kagome, I am Zoe I am here to show you to dinner please follow me." The girl said Kagome only nodded and followed the girl to the dining room. Kagome took the time to remember her surroundings so she wouldn't have too much trouble finding her way around before a thought struck her. She was a demon and a dog demon at that what did she have a nose for in the first place. Sniffing the air slightly she found her sent along with Sesshomaru's sent of sunshine, fresh air, and a woodsy type smell focusing on Sesshomaru's freshest sent she led her self by it and less by Zoe who still walked in front of her. With in no time she had the sent thing down as she did a victory dance in her head, Kagome had just noticed Zoe stop before she ran right into the back of the servant. Zoe quickly looked over her shoulder as to make sure that Kagome was still their before opening the door and stepping to the side for Kagome to enter.

Kagome looked around the dinning room as she entered walking slowly taking in the surroundings. The room was large the walls adorned by several more paintings who she guessed were past lords and ladies of the western lands. Another door was opposite to her that she guessed led to the kitchen from the delicious smell coming from the cracks around the door. A table sat in front of her with a red table cloth embroidered with little hexagons like the ones on Sesshomaru's clothing, before she could expect more she was brought out of her curiosity by the sound of the heavy doors closing behind her. Kagome looked behind her at the doors as if they were locking her in, she soon felt eyes on her back watching her every move. Slowly she turned to face Sesshomaru sitting at the end of a long table looking at her with his emotionless face though his eyes held what looked like curiosity. Kagome watched him for a few moments before he waved her to the seat next to him, nodding she walked to her seat carefully not to trip and make a fool of her self in from of him.

Sesshomaru watched the girl with interest as she walked into the dining room completely oblivious to him sitting their, he watched her as she looked around the room for a few moments before the servant closed the doors behind her. He watched her stare at the closed doors for a few moments before realizing that she was not alone in the room, she turned quickly and looked at him. Sesshomaru had to hold back a small laugh as shock showed in her eyes at seeing him sitting their. She stood for a few moments not moving before he became inpatient and motioned for her to take the seat on his right the seat that was reserved for his mate. She didn't know this but she quickly moved sitting her self on the pillow her eyes staring at the empty plate that sat on the table in front of her. Just looking at her it was hard to believe that she was the same woman that had followed his brother around for years. She had been his intended and had been under his nose for the past five hears and never even knew it he had even tried killing her a few different times in the past.

His pride was not as hurt as it had been knowing that she was a demon, for she had came close to causing him serious harm with her arrows in the past. Coming to thank of it she was a demon that's demonic powers and such had been sealed right? If she was a demon even with it sealed how could she wield miko powers as she did it was all too confusing. "Kagome do not be shy with me we will be getting to know each other over the time of your training as well as after words. So do not hesitate to ask questions I do not promise to answer all of your questions but I will answer the ones that seem adequate. So tell me how a demoness as your self even sealed have miko powers? A little contradicting don't you think?" Sesshomaru said his voice smooth but at the same time demanding.

Kagome sat for a few moments thanking over what he said. "I do not know how I wield both demonic powers and purifying powers you would think I would purify my self but it has not perhaps Myoga the flea can shine a little light on the situation. I have not seen him since Inuyasha had passed, but I have no way of contacting him. I could ask my mother but I am not speaking to her at the moment she has lied and decided me my entire life leading me to believe I was human and that I was born in a time not of my own. No matter if it was to protect me or not she still should of been honest with me especially when I fell threw the well to the past. It could of saved me a lot of trouble and pain over the last few years." Kagome said holding back her tears and fighting to keep her voice from cracking. She looked up at him as he watched her slightly nodding before the doors opposite she entered opened and a few servants filed in carrying trays of something that smelled like heaven.

Once the food was sat on the table another servant pored them wine in their glasses, he than sat the wine gored on the table and bowed until Sesshomaru nodded in his direction for permission to leave. Once the servants were out of the room the doors closed tightly behind them Sesshomaru lifted the lids of the platters. "Help your self." Was all he said. It seemed she didn't have to be told twice she immediately filled her plate with Domburi, (is cooked rice with other things put on top like chicken and egg or salmon and ikura (salmon egg's), mushrooms, and Nikujaga (meat and potatoes). Sesshomaru had to hide the grin that spread on his face he figured she had ate very little in the last week to due to her thinning looks, maybe even longer. Slightly shaking his head he filled his plate and ate watching Kagome eat with grace even though she seemed like she was starving.

"Sesshomaru where is Rin I figured I would of saw her by now but I haven't seen nor heard from her since I arrived." Kagome asked with curiosity.

"She is away for learning, no ward of mine will not no how to read or write. She will be gone for another four months before she returns for one before she returns for her learning." Sesshomaru answered not even looking at her.

Nodding Kagome continued eating her food as a comfortable silence fell between them as they ate. When Dinner was done the servants appeared again and took the trays away a few Coming out to bring dessert. The Castella (a sponge cake type thing) was sat on the table and served to the both of them, Kagome grinned it was one of her favorite desserts.


End file.
